Cinco Noches de Elsword
by Angel0scur0
Summary: En su intento por cumplir su objetivo, Add cierra un trato con el organizador del espacio-tiempo Galveo, quien lo manda a otra dimensión a buscar un artefacto que hará posible la meta de Add, en una dimensión desconocida en donde el esta solo, indefenso y cuenta únicamente con su intelecto, deberá arreglárselas para encontrar el artefacto y volver a salvo.
1. Prologo

**na pequeña introducción de Add:** _Add, es un personaje del juego MMORPG Elsword desarrollado por la compañía KoG, Add se caracteriza principalmente por ser un Ingeniero, en la cual su especialidad es la robótica, el creé en la ciencia, y le aterran los fantasmas ya que son intangibles y no pueden ser estudiados, su color preferido es el morado, su apariencia es la de un adolescente, pelo blanco corto, un poco alborotado, complexión de adolescente normal, tez blanca, ojos morados y en su ojo izquierdo esta el símbolo de encendido, su vestimenta es como la de un adolescente rebelde, sudadera con cremallera y capucha blanca, con orejas de gato sobre la capucha, camisa morada con el símbolo de encendido, pantalones y tenis blancos, con respecto a su personalidad, es frió, cortante, directo, de un temperamento volátil cuando le molestan o no salen las cosas como el quiere, no le gusta mucho el simpatizar con los miembros del grupo, solo le importa la ciencia y cumplir sus objetivos, aunque en ocasiones si se preocupa por ellos aunque el no lo quiera admitir._

 _Un resumen del MMORPG Elsword: Un mundo donde existe la Magia, dicho poder es otorgado por el Éldrit, una piedra preciosa que da vida y mantiene la armonía entre las bestias y los humanos, sin embargo se fragmento y las bestias se volvieron hostiles, aprovechando que su poder descendió un grupo de demonios amenaza la tierra de Elios._

 _Un resumen de Five Night's at Freddy: Trabajo como guardia de seguridad nocturno, comenzando a las 12:00 Am y terminando a las 6:00 Am, los animatronicos intentaran atacar y asesinar al guardia de seguridad, deberá estar atento a los animatronicos y poder descubrir el oscuro misterio que oculta la pizzeria._

 _*Notas del autor*: Esto es una historia Crossover, de Five Nights at Freddy y Elsword._

 _ _Los nasods en el mundo de Elsword, son robots que tienen tareas predeterminadas de las cual encargarse, ya que así están programados, exceptuando a Eve, la reina de los mismos, quien constantemente evoluciona y tiene comportamientos mas humanos y por eso Add busca su núcleo, ya que en el se almacena toda la información.__  
 **  
Sinopsis  
: **_En su intento por cumplir su objetivo, Add cierra un trato con el organizador del espacio-tiempo Galveo, quien lo manda a otra dimensión a buscar un artefacto que hará posible la meta de Add, en una dimensión desconocida en donde el esta solo, indefenso y cuenta únicamente con su intelecto, deberá arreglárselas para encontrar el artefacto y volver a salvo._

 _Prologo.  
_  
¿Qué estás dispuesto a sacrificar, para lograr tu objetivo?; entiendo, veo que no eres de los que se andan con miedo o duda, me alegra que pienses así; aunque eso te pesara en un futuro, bueno ¿qué tal si comenzamos ahora?... cierra tus ojos, cuando los abras, de igual manera un mundo nuevo aparecerá frente a ti, ¿serás capaz de seguir firme en tus convicciones?... estaré observando muy atentamente tus acciones, buena suerte.

El mundo de Elios, una vasta y enorme tierra conformada por varios continentes, cada uno de ellos está regido por el poder de una piedra preciosa llamada Eldrit, pero apuesto a que no sabes qué es eso o ¿me equivoco?, ¿por dónde debería empezar?, bueno digámoslo así, tienen poderes mágicos enormes, cada piedra tiene un elemento en específico, Fuego, Agua, Viento, Veneno, Luz y Oscuridad, cada piedra da vida a una parte del continente y… ¡oh! mil disculpas, me deje llevar por la emoción de explicar, esta historia no trata de Elios o sus bondades mágicas. Si no, de un joven inventor que tiene un sueño que cumplir, o más bien, un objetivo que hacer realidad.

—Ah… que aburrido esta esto, no hay Nasods que investigar y los demás del grupo o están de compras, o entrenando, ah este paso no podre continuar desarrollando a mis dinamos — **Add se encontraba en la posada, tumbado boca arriba en un sillón que se encontraba en medio de la sala —** Se me antojo un dulce... ¡Dinamos, traigan una tableta de chocolate! — **Sin embargo, no respondieron a su llamado.**

Add es un chico muy inteligente, es un ingeniero nato que viene de familia de inventores y científicos reconocidos, aunque en ocasiones el tener a sus dinamos lo hace algo perezoso, sin embargo, eran su mayor orgullo ya que fueron los primeros inventos oficiales de él.

Desarrollo los dinamos mientras estaba atrapado en una grieta espacio-temporal, un espacio donde un minuto podían ser miles de años, en esa grieta existían libros llenos de tecnología antigua Nasod y al no haber una vía de escape, Add paso todo su tiempo leyendo y aprendiendo de los Nasod, la misma grieta le proporcionaba sustento por lo que no sufría de inanición, conforme pasaba el tiempo, su hambre de conocimiento crecía más, hasta un punto en el que los libros antiguos ya no eran suficientes para él, fue en ese momento que conoció a quien sería su mayor dolor de cabeza.

—Ah, cierto, están recargándose tch que estupidez, en ese caso saldré yo mismo a comprarla — **Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta con pasos flojos y pesados hasta que llego a la puerta —** Siento que, si abro esa puerta algo malo me va a suceder...— **Add abrió la puerta pese a sus escalofríos.**

Los espasmos de Add, no eran para menos, la persona quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta, era el dolor de cabeza y tormento de Add, alguien que conoció y lo libero de la grieta en donde estaba atrapado.

Cuando Add volvió a pisar tierra, se dio cuenta que los años habían pasado, el lugar en donde él se encontraba al salir era su antiguo hogar consumido por el tiempo, del cual solo quedaban escombros, sus dinamos hicieron el cálculo exacto del tiempo en el que se encontraba, y de su época a la actual, habían transcurrido quinientos años, la persona quien lo libero le dijo que lo vería nuevamente cuando necesitase un favor más personal de él, y para mala fortuna de Add; ese día llego.

—Hola, Add— **En eso, aparece un hombre de cabello blanco, una máscara que cubría su rostro dejando ver su único y amarillento ojo con túnica negra con franjas rojas sobre ella, con ocho candados alrededor de su cuello—** Puedo ver, que vas de salida ¿acaso interrumpí algo?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Galveo? — **El nombre del enmascarado es Galveo, el administrador del Espacio-Tiempo** —Si vienes a molestar a los del grupo, no están, ahora quítate de mi camino — **Pese a su amenaza, Galveo no movió ningún musculo.**

La persona quien libero a Add de la grieta era quien dominaba el espacio-tiempo, al ser el organizador del mismo podía hacer que los objetos se hicieran más nuevos o viejos, al igual que las personas avanzaran de edad o regresaran a su juventud, pero eso es solo su control en el tiempo. El espacio es algo más complicado, todo aquel que ocupe una masa y forme parte de la existencia ocupa un espacio dentro del universo, él podía tele transportar cualquier objeto o persona, a cualquier otra parte del universo a su placer, las leyes físicas por las cuales Add se regía no aplicaban para esa persona.

—¿Intentas el hacerte el rudo y genial eh? — **Add sabía, que aun con sus dinamos no podría hacerle frente a Galveo** —Esta vez, vengo especialmente a verte a ti, deberías sentirte honrado — **Galveo hace chasquear sus dedos, y ambos aparecen sentados el uno frente al otro en diferentes sillones de la sala.**

Honrado, no sería la palabra que Add usaría, ya que Galveo ve por encima del hombro a todos, y es alguien que ve por sus propios intereses, Add lo tachaba como un mentiroso, tramposo y manipulador, ya que esos adjetivos eran los que describían perfectamente bien a Galveo. Cuando el aparece, es que alguien sufrirá por sus sucias tretas, y en esta ocasión le toco a Add nuevamente.

—Me sentiría "honrado" si te fueras de mi vista, tu sola presencia me molesta, y lo sabes — **Add dejaba en claro, que tenía mucho resentimiento por Galveo, su mera presencia bastaba para darle dolores cabeza** —Además, ¿sigues con la excusa de que te debo la vida? Podía haber escapado de ese lugar por mi cuenta si quisiera — **Dijo Add con un tono Arrogante.**

—Cierto, pero… no lo hiciste, así que técnica y legalmente, te salve la vida, por lo cual me debes un favor, y te dije que vendría a cobrarlo — **La actitud de Galveo era la más arrogante, y como no serla, quien controla el espacio-tiempo, básicamente domina el mundo** —Sabes, que yo no me ando con cosas pequeñas, así que espero que estés dispuesto a ayudar o si no… — **Un tono amenazante salió de los labios de Galveo, quien se acercó a Add y puso dos de sus dedos en su frente.**

En ese instante, Add comenzó a revivir su viejo pasado, como fue que cayó en la grieta dimensional, pero más importante aún, los traumas de la niñez, recordó nuevamente cuando estaba en su casa, haciendo sus primeros inventos, ya que él deseaba tener la aceptación de su padre quien era reconocido como el mayor y más grande científico de todo el mundo, teniendo su sangre él no podía ser menos y debía demostrarle que él era capaz de hacer lo mismo, sin embargo su padre nunca mostró afecto por él.

Era todo lo contrario, parecía que lo odiaba, no importaba cuanto se esforzara o que inventos creara, su padre siempre destrozaba su esperanza y sus sueños de ganarse su amor, cada vez que fallaba; Add lloraba diciéndose que era un inútil y que lo mejor, era no haber nacido ya que era una vergüenza llevar el apellido de su padre si él no podía cumplir con sus expectativas.

En una de las ocasiones, Add se dio cuenta del porque su padre lo trataba con odio y con tanta indiferencia, una libreta de su padre cayo del escritorio cuando fue a enseñarle su último invento y sin dudar un momento, tomó los apuntes de su padre, en ellos estaba escrito un plan, el cual consistía en llenar con odio a Add y resentimiento, para que pudiera condensar ese odio y convertirlo en una maquina asesina.

Sin embargo, había alguien que sin importar que, estaba a su lado, quien siempre lo apoyo y estuvo aun en los momentos más críticos, ella era su madre, quien secaba sus lágrimas y con su radiante sonrisa, aliviaban las heridas del corazón de Add.

—¡APÁRTATE! ¡¿POR QUE ME HICISTE VOLVER A REVIVIR ESO?! ¡ERES UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO! — **Add gritaba con lágrimas en sus ojos, él había estado tratando de mantener esos recuerdos reprimidos** —¡DINAMOS! ¡POSICIÓN DE COMBATE, BOMBA DE NEUTRONES! — **Una de las habilidades especiales de Add, capaz de comprimir lo que este a su alcance, y al final hacerlo explotar con una descarga eléctrica.**

A pesar de ser uno de sus ataques más poderosos, no era rival para alguien que podría mandar esa energía eléctrica a otra parte del universo, la habilidad de Add fue cancelada en un instante, con tan solo un chasquido de dedos.

—Relájate, si hubieras usado esa habilidad y yo no estuviese aquí, esta posada ya no estaría existiendo, además, lo hice para recordarte uno de los dos objetivos que tienes, ¿quieres que te haga ver el segundo? — **Galveo levanto su mano nuevamente, viendo como Add, se cubría el ojo izquierdo dejando salir una risa de locura.** —Supongo, que eso lo dice todo, veras que no soy tan malo, si me ayudas con este encargo, te prometo por mi título y por Ludo que te ayudare a cumplir tus dos misiones — **Normalmente Galveo es alguien sucio y mentiroso, pero cuando se trata de su trabajo de organizador del espacio-tiempo, se lo toma muy enserio.**

Galveo había hecho una promesa inquebrantable, al jurar algo por Ludo, dicha promesa debe ser llevada a cabo, de lo contrario tu existencia se termina, Ludo fue el primer maestro y organizador del espacio-tiempo, su poder era tan grande que tuvo que ser exiliado a otra dimensión ajena a las que organizaba, ya que, con solo levantar su dedo, líneas temporales podían dejar de existir en menos de un segundo, su cuerpo físico se desintegro, y solo su gran poder sigue vigente en forma de fantasma.

—Jejeje… ¡jajaja!, ¿te diviertes haciéndome sufrir no es verdad?, ¿mi dolor y mis traumas, son lo que le dan sentido a tu plena e inmortal existencia?, eres un rastrero infeliz, utilizando los recuerdos de mi difunta madre, eres peor que los demonios — **Add miraba a Galveo, con odio y resentimiento, a su vez que le regalaba una sonrisa de psicópata** —Si hago lo que dices, ¿me ayudaras con mis objetivos? y terminado eso, ¿te alejaras de lo que resta de mi vida? — **Galveo solo asintió, mientras jugaba con unos pequeños dados de color azul en su mano derecha.**

Los padres de Add al ser científicos, varias personas eran quienes les temían, al trabajar con Nasods, ¿quién podría garantizar el que no los programasen para atacarlos?, en vez de esperar a que ellos hicieran algo así, los aldeanos contrataron mercenarios y atacaron la mansión en donde vivía la familia de Add, su casa comenzó arder, el con lágrimas en sus ojos, vio por última vez a la persona que más importancia tuvo en su vida, aquella que se sacrificó porque él siguiera viviendo y creciera para ser lo que él quisiera. Su madre.

Ella se sacrificó, no sin antes de darle un último abrazo y decirle que era su mayor tesoro en su vida, saco a Add por la ventana y de esa forma, salvándolo de ser consumido por el fuego, pero ni ella se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaría a continuación, los mercenarios capturaron de Add y lo vendieron como esclavo a un magnate, dicho magnate era la competencia de su familia, y al estar ellos fuera, el seria la autoridad mayor.

El magnate no vio utilidad en Add, así que para entretenerse un poco le propuso a Add un juego, si él lograba escapar, lo dejaría en libertad, de lo contrario recibiría una bala en el corazón, de cualquier forma, su destino estaba sellado, en libertad o con un disparo, el había perdido todas sus ganas de vivir. El juego fue rápido, apenas Add comenzó a huir, una bala atravesó su hombro e hizo que cayera por un precipicio, fue en ese momento que dio gracias ya que su sufrimiento terminaría esa misma noche.

—¿Y bien? ¿qué puede querer, el que tiene todo el poder en sus manos, de un simple mortal como yo? — **En pocas palabras, Add se burlaba de Galveo ya que teniendo el en sus manos la capacidad de alterar líneas temporales, porque se molestaría con un mortal como Add** —Te creería más, si me dijeras que vienes a torturarme por mero placer — **Dijo Add mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás de la posada, esperando la respuesta de Galveo.**

—Ya tuviste suficiente tortura en tu vida… por el momento jeje, tengo en mi poder un artefacto que puede ayudarte en tus misiones, perdón, objetivos a cumplir — **Galveo chasquea los dedos y hace aparecer una especie de esfera dorada, con grabados rúnicos sobre ella** —Este artefacto, te ayudara a completar tus objetivos, estoy seguro que deseas tenerlo entre tus manos — **Esas palabras, sedujeron los oídos de Add, quien trataba de ocultar su interés al respecto.**

Add sabía que no podía fiarse de Galveo, él se había labrado una reputación sucia, el hacer un pacto o trato con él, era como invocar al mismo diablo, pero el haber revivido esos recuerdos y tener al alcance de sus manos, un artefacto que podría cumplir sus objetivos sin perder más tiempo, la decisión más obvia es tomar el camino fácil cuando se presenta la oportunidad.

—Solo quiero, que recuperes algo por mí, es algo muy simple y no tardará mucho, una vez que lo consigas, el artefacto será tuyo, lo que perdí fue, uno de mis preciados mini-cubos, la última vez que supe de él es que estaba… en tu mano derecha — **Add le lanzo una mirada amenazadora a Galveo, tratándole de comunicar que no jugara con él y no le hiciera perder su tiempo, pero en cuanto apretó su mano, sintió algo duro y que daba calor.** —¡Oh, mira! lo hallaste jeje, un trato es un trato, aquí tienes — **Galveo recupero su mini-cubo y le dio el artefacto a Add, pero algo estaba mal, y es que había sido algo muy sencillo, hasta para Galveo, si había perdido el cubo, ¿Por qué no simplemente uso su poder del espacio para recuperarlo?**

—¿Estas de broma cierto?, ¡esto no es ningún artefacto! Es solo una maldita pelota para niños — **Nuevamente Galveo había hecho de las suyas** —¡¿Ah que viene esto?!, será mejor que hables, puede que domines el espacio-tiempo, pero hasta tú tienes tu debilidad y cuando la encuentre, te haré sufrir — **Galveo dio una pequeña risa y le explico a Add lo que sucedía.**

Add había acertado en algo y Galveo no espero menos de él, a pesar de los grandes poderes del mismo, el no regía en todas las dimensiones alternas a la actual, había reglas que incluso el, no podría evitar, por lo tanto, necesita de una tercera persona para poder acceder a dichas dimensiones, ya que no puede ausentarse por ningún momento; o las líneas de tiempo podrían entrelazarse creando fragmentos y grietas en las mismas. Así que decidió el pago de su favor hacia Add.

—Solo fue una pequeña demostración de lo que te pediré, se lo que piensas ¿Por qué no use mis poderes de espacio para recuperar el cubo? podría el haberlo hecho, en esta dimensión, lamentablemente el artefacto real, está en una de las dimensiones donde no tengo permitido actuar, y ahí es donde entras tú — **Al escuchar las palabras de Galveo, Add no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa.**

—¿Así que ni tú, te libras de las reglas? ¡jajá! No eres tan omnipotente como tanto asegurabas y creías ser — **Sin decir nada, Galveo chasquea los dedos y abre un portal al lado de Add** —Bien, eh de suponer que el artefacto es como esta bola de juguete, será sencillo encontrarla — **Add se levantó del sillón y se dirigió al portal.**

—No realmente, esa pelota la encontré porque me pareció llamativa, el artefacto tiene otra forma, pero ya lo encontraras, te deseo suerte… a dónde vas, la necesitaras — **Antes de que Add se arrepintiera, le dio una patada haciendo que cruzara el portal por completo.**

El viaje entre dimensiones siempre es arriesgado, el cruzar de una dimensión a otra podría generar catástrofes enormes en varias líneas del tiempo, Add y Galveo lo sabían, sin embargo, uno necesitaba del otro estando dispuestos a correr el riesgo, ya que Add cumpliría sus objetivos a toda costa, aun si eso significaba vender su alma al diablo con mascara. Todo sea por recuperar lo que alguna vez fue para él, una de las dos cosas más importantes que tuvo en su vida, y quizás así aliviar la locura de su mente y sanar sus cicatrices


	2. Primera Noche- Informacion

El portal volvió a abrirse y Add salió de el sin ningún problema, al llegar y ver a sus alrededores sintió un aire de nostalgia al estar en esa dimensión, los edificios, las calles, el panorama, le recordaban a la época de donde el procedía, todo era muy antiguo a comparación de la tecnología y ambiente de Élios, donde la magia con la ciencia se unían, aunque no podía el permitirse perderse en recuerdos; tenía dos objetivos que cumplir.

—Esta dimensión… me recuerda a Elios quinientos años atrás, kuku en fin, no es momento de perderse en recuerdos vagos primero debo obtener información de esta dimensión, Dinamos inicien protocolo de exploración, área a explorar 30 kilómetros a partir de este punto — **Cinco de los seis dinamos de Add partieron por orden de su amo** —Bien, por el momento debo revisar mis alrededores, Galveo dijo que me pondría exactamente en la ubicación en donde se encontraba el artefacto, entonces debe estar por aquí — **Add vio a su alrededor y no encontró nada fuera de lo ordinario, fue hasta que se dio la vuelta y apareció un local de pizzeria.  
**  
El local era el único que destacaba, puesto que el resto del área ocupante, era estacionamiento para aparcar los vehículos, sobre las ventanas estaban los personajes de la pizzeria en forma de calcomanía, un oso de color café claro con mejillas rojizas y un micrófono en su mano derecha, un conejo de color celeste con el mismo color de mejillas, con la diferencia de su instrumento siendo una guitarra eléctrica y al final, una gallina de color amarillo con un babero con la inscripción "let's Eat" y un pastel sobre una bandeja en su mano derecha. Parecían ser los protagonistas del lugar

—"Freddy's Fazbear… ¿Pizzeria?", ¿así que en esta dimensión también y actualmente existen las pizzas ¿eh?, pero el nombre es ridículo al igual que los tres animales en su nombre — **En ese momento, una idea paso por la mente de Add** —¿Sera acaso que este es el lugar?, es el que destaca más de entre todos los que hay a su alrededor, y es el lugar donde se abrió el portal; debe ser aquí sin lugar a dudas — **Mientras sus dinamos regresaron, formulaba un plan para poder entrar a ese sitio y buscar el artefacto sin llamar mucho la atención.**

El que sea una dimensión diferente, no significa que él podía hacer las cosas a sus anchas, existen de igual forma las líneas de tiempo y un flujo que debe seguir la misma, él es un invasor en cierta manera, si llama la atención o llega a interactuar de más con la dimensión, podría crearse una paradoja que podría en riesgo la dimensión en la que está actualmente y la de su proveniencia.

A pesar de que sus dinamos tenían varias funciones útiles, el hacerlo invisible o sigiloso no era una de ellas, ya que no veía necesario el ocultar su presencia pues lo veía como un acto de cobardía y prefería el ir de frente y luchar cara a cara contra quien se entrometiera en su camino. Sin embargo, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que se diera cuenta de que el destino le entregaría la llave de acceso en bandeja de plata.

—¡Agh! no importa por como lo vea, mis cálculos indican que tengo alta probabilidad de alterar la dimensión si actúo de manera agresiva, ¿cómo podre ingresar al establecimiento? — **Mientras Add se rascaba su cabeza pensando en la manera más óptima de entrar, un hombre apareció silbando alegremente.**

—¡Oh! ¡hola! tú debes de ser el chico nuevo que pidió el empleo — **La voz del hombre, hizo que Add posara su vista en él, por sus características físicas, su pelo corto negro, su tez blanca, su ropa de smoking y corbata con camisa blanca debajo, pantalones de vestir y zapatos pulidos, parecía ser el dueño del establecimiento.**

—¿Perdón? ¿se refiere a mí? — **Add miro a su alrededor, dejando en claro que el hombre se refería concretamente a él.** "Magnífico kuku, se presentó la oportunidad de oro, es la única que tendré" —Sí, soy yo el joven que pidió el empleo — **El intentaba mantenerse tranquilo para no levantar sospechas de que no sabía nada al respecto.**

¡No se diga más! ¡bienvenido seas al maravilloso y mágico mundo de Freddy's Fasber Pizzeria! — **El hombre estrecho su mano con la de Add muy alegremente. —** Permíteme presentarme, me llamo Mike Schimte, y como dije en la entrevista por teléfono, soy el dueño de este establecimiento, ¿tú eres Albert, no es así?, el joven ingeniero prodigio — **Add no sabía quién era Albert, pero el que supiera el que era un ingeniero era más que una simple coincidencia, pero su Ego pudo más que la razón**

Mike invito a Add a pasar a la pizzeria, le daría un recorrido por el establecimiento, para que fuera familiarizándose con el lugar, su primer recorrido los llevo a la zona de cumpleaños, donde varias mesas largas estaban preparadas con gorros de cumpleaños de diferentes colores, y atrás de ellas, dibujos hechos por los mismos niños.

Después, pasaron a la zona del escenario, en ella se encontraban los animatronicos principales de la pizzeria, los cuales eran los mismos que Add vio en el nombre del establecimiento, pese a ser una pizzeria, los animatronicos estaban en perfecto estado, Add pensó que alguno de ellos podría ser quien tuviera dicho artefacto en su interior, el solo hecho de imaginar y estudiar a esos robots, lo hacía temblar de la emoción.

Ya casi para terminar, le mostró la zona en donde trabajaría Add, lo cual casi lo hace vomitar, era todo un desorden, trozos de pizza en el suelo, manchas de bebidas en la mesa, hongos creciendo por la humedad, polvo alrededor de los aparatos, era el infierno en vida para Add, quien odiaba más que nadie el trabajar en condiciones tan sucias y deplorables.

—Y finalmente, esta es mi oficina, siéntate por favor; mientras te preparo el uniforme de trabajo — **Mike se acercó a un armario cerca de su escritorio, sacando un uniforme de guardia de seguridad de color morado** —Este color te queda perfectamente — **Mike parecía estar feliz, tan solo por encontrar a alguien que sea un simple guardia, eso para Add le perturbaba mucho, Rena le había comentado, que la mayoría quienes siempre sonríen en todo momento, es porque ocultan un profundo dolor emocional**

—Oye, Mike ¿hay algo que deba saber acerca de este local?, para empezar ¿porque mi área de trabajo esta tan sucia? es como si nadie hubiera estado en ese lugar en años y ¿porque te fuerzas tanto por sonreír? — **Add parecía haber dado en la diana, Mike al escuchar esas palabras, comenzó a temblar dejando salir un pesado suspiro** —Si voy a ser quien custodie este sitio, debo tener toda la información posible, así que comienza a cantar **—Él tenía razón, llegados a este punto, el ocultarle las cosas sería inútil ya que tarde o temprano, tendría que enfrentar los peligros de su trabajo**

—Ahh… bien ya que estarás aquí, seria egoísta de mi parte el guardarte información, así que te lo contare todo — **Mike tomo asiento, pensando en donde debía empezar.**

"Fue hace treinta años, el local se llamó primero Freddys Family Dinner, y solo contábamos con dos animatronicos en aquel entonces, los niños los llamaban Golden Freddy y Golden Bonnie, como te puedes imaginar, eran un oso y un conejo, solo que, adaptados para niños, eran nuestra mayor atracción, todos los niños cantaban y jugaban junto con ellos, pero un día, ocurrió un desastre que condeno a la pizzeria permanentemente."

"En aquel entonces, yo era un mesero con la típica vestimenta, chaleco rojo con el logo de Freddy y Bonnie del lado derecho. un delantal que cubría la parte baja de mi cuerpo, pantalón negro, zapatos negros y una gran sonrisa con la que recibía a los clientes, ese día se celebraba un cumpleaños ¿quién iba a imaginar que podría ser el último para ese local? mientras estaba haciendo mis labores, una madre de familia vino corriendo hacia mí, socorriendo mi ayuda, su hijo había quedado atrapado en las fauces del animatronico de Freddy, para ser más exacto fue su cabeza."

"La escena era perturbadora, más para los niños presentes, viendo como la boca de Freddy aplastaba su cráneo y la sangre corría por su metálica boca, los ingenieros desactivaron a Freddy, mientras que demás meseros y yo liberamos al niño, sin embargo, fue peor de lo que habíamos pensado, su lóbulo frontal había sido destrozado, para muchos seria una fortuna vivir una experiencia así, pero no para el niño, el quedo en estado vegetativo."

"Sobra decir, que la madre del niño puso una demanda en la cual, perdimos todo el dinero y la franquicia cerro de forma indefinida, y así se quedó por diez largos años teníamos pensado el añadir más animatronicos y una versión nueva de Freddy, pero solo quedaron en la sala de refacciones y al paso de los años su mecanismo fue corriéndose."

"Un día, unos inversionistas contactaron conmigo, me dijeron que querían re-abrir la pizzería ya que era un lugar en donde tenían gratos recuerdos de su infancia, agrandaron el establecimiento y añadieron a los animatronicos que viste en el recorrido."

"Pero, este lugar tiene una maldición, y es que hace cinco años, se produjo otro accidente, esta vez no fue a manos de los animatronicos, en otro cumpleaños se perdieron cinco niños quienes festejaban en este lugar, las sospechas cayeron inmediatamente sobre el guardia de seguridad en aquel entonces; sin embargo, no había rastro de el por ningún sitio, a las pocas horas encontraron los cuerpos de los niños sin vida, en el cuarto de partes y refacciones, tenían heridas profundas de arma blanca, sus madres estaban destrozadas, abrazando el cuerpo de sus pequeños con firmeza."

"Después de eso, este lugar quedo condenado, las demandas fueron demasiadas y los inversionistas pese a sus recuerdos y cariño que tenían al lugar, no podían darse el lujo de seguir perdiendo dinero o llegar a algo peor, así que nos dejaron a nuestra suerte, yo eh sido quien ha mantenido con vida el lugar por los últimos quince años."

—Interesante historia, ¿al final encontraron al responsable de ello? — **Add estaba apretando sus puños al escuchar su historia** —Entonces, ¿los mato por mero gusto? — **Add trataba de contener sus lágrimas, no se sentía mal por la historia, era el hecho de que el sentía el dolor de perder a alguien amado.**

—No lo sé, la locura nos conduce a un camino donde al final no queda nada más que arrepentimiento y dolor, lamentablemente no pudimos encontrar al responsable y al pasar varios años, el caso se dio por cerrado — **Mike puso su mano derecha sobre sus ojos, el recordar el pasado, lo había hecho abrir una herida de la cual él se sentía culpable** —Si hubiera… si tan solo hubiera sido más atento, nada de esto habría sucedido, primero como mesero y después como jefe, soy un fracasado, un inútil — **Las palabras de Mike, resonaron en la cabeza de Add, el sabia como se sentía ser un fracaso e inútil, un niño que tuvo que ser adulto a temprana edad.**

—Kuku, has mantenido el lugar vivo por quince años, deberías sentirte orgulloso de ello, tú no sabes verdaderamente lo que es la locura ni mucho menos, el ser un inútil fracasado, seca tus lágrimas, es patético ver a un hombre adulto llorar como un recién nacido — **Pese a que Add siempre se portaba frió y cortante, en la historia que acaba de escuchar y como se sentía Mike en se momento, se vio reflejado como de niño perdió a su madre y como su padre lo hacía sentir como si su existencia, fuese un error** —Deja todo en mis manos, me haré cargo de este sitio en tu ausencia, solo cuéntame los detalles de lo que debo hacer — **Add tomó la vestimenta de guardia de seguridad y comenzó a cambiarse para comenzar su labor.**

—¡Si! es simple, solo debes vigilar las cámaras de seguridad, tu trabajo comienza de las 12:00 Am hasta las 6:00 Am, después de eso vendré yo a suplirte, tu pago será diario, quizás no sea mucho, pero algo es algo — **La sonrisa de Mike volvía a mostrarse como antes.**

 **—** Descuida, puedo trabajar más tiempo, te haré un favor y le daré mantenimiento a los animatronicos — **Mike estaba encantado por sus palabras, y acepto inmediatamente** —Kuku, entonces ¡empieza el experimento! — **Add salió por la puerta de la oficina, listo para dirigirse a su lugar de trabajo**

Después de escuchar la historia y de que Galveo revivirá sus recuerdos reprimidos, Add comenzó a sentir un gran dolor dentro de su pecho, era un dolor que no sentía desde hace mucho, tenía odio hacia quienes asesinaron a su madre, un trauma por así decirlo el cual fue un catalizador para su locura y hambre de conocimiento.

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, mientras se apoyaba en la puerta y se sentaba sobre el piso, el tenia deseos de venganza, a cualquier precio quería conseguir el poder necesario para salvar a su madre y cumplir una promesa que le hizo a alguien más, en ese momento de angustia, escucho una voz femenina y al levantar su vista, sorpresa fue lo que se llevó al ver quien estaba frente a sus ojos.


	3. Continuacion: Primera Noche- Pesadilla

**Continuación: Primera Noche- Pesadilla.**

Add al escuchar la voz femenina, levanto su cabeza para ver quien estaba frente a él, una mujer de pelo blanco largo, de tez blanca, con camisa blanca y falda larga morada, extendió su mano hacia él, sus lágrimas aumentaron ya que quien estaba presente era su difunta madre. Un sentimiento de alegría invadió a Add, pero su instinto de supervivencia lo puso en alerta.

—Mi pequeño Edward, cuanto has crecido — **Add sentía alegría, pero a su vez sentía que esto era un sueño** —¿Acaso no piensas abrazar a tu madre, después de tanto tiempo? — **Le regalo una cálida sonrisa, capaz de conmover al corazón más rígido.**

—¿Mamá?... no… no es posible, tu… pero… esta dimensión es diferente, eso lo explicaría, pero… no, este mundo y Elios no son lo mismo, son diferentes líneas temporales, así que nada de mi dimensión debería existir aquí… entonces, ¿cómo es posible? — **Mientras Add se hacía un lío en su mente, su Madre comenzó a reírse de una manera extraña** —¿De qué te ríes? ¿Qué es tan gracioso madre? — **Add vio como la sonrisa de ella, cambio a una expresión más frívola.**

—Tú padre tenía razón, eres un fracasado e inútil, no entiendo porque te defendía tanto, por tu culpa es que yo morí, sacrifiqué mi vida por alguien que debió perecer en el fuego en lugar de mi — **La apariencia de ella había cambiado, sus ropas estaban quemadas, su cuerpo tenia quemaduras serias, y su mirada parecía vacía, en ese instante se abalanzó contra Add —** ¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡Tu me mataste! ¡Yo te lo di todo, cuando no merecías nada! — **Levanto a Add por el cuello de su camisa, mientras le daba una sonrisa siniestra.**

En lo más profundo de sus sentimientos, Add se sentía culpable por la muerte de su madre, él siempre pensó que, si hubiera sido más fuerte y competente, su madre no habría perdido la vida tratando de protegerlo, desde ese día maldijo su existencia y su debilidad, prometió el hacerse más fuerte y así poder proteger lo que el apreciaba, sin embargo, su única fortaleza era la arrogancia.

Sintió que nunca había avanzado pese a sus investigaciones, todo había sido una pérdida de tiempo total, estaba estancado, hundiéndose con los grilletes atrapados en su conciencia y culpa, él sabía muy en el fondo que seguía siendo débil, igual que ese día.

—¡Agh! ¡Dinamos! ¡Ataquen al objetivo, Bomba de Energía! — **Pero los dinamos, no respondieron** —¡¿Qué sucede?! ¿porque no me obedecen? — **Los dinamos debían obedecer las órdenes de Add, pero para ello debía tener la cabeza fría para calcular la energía y fuerza que pondría en su ataque, al estar en esta situación, se encontraba totalmente bloqueado de su mente.**

—¿Acaso lastimarías a tu madre? ¡pero que niño tan insolente! — **Ella volvió a su estado normal mientras lo veía a los ojos, para después lanzarlo hacia atrás sin esfuerzo alguno** —Creo que no te enseñe suficientes modales, pero eso cambia ahora — **Se puso encima de Add, quien, por reacción natural, le dio un puñetazo en su rostro, apartándola de él**

 **—** ¡Tú no eres mi madre! ¡muestra realmente quien eres! — **Add se levantó del piso inmediatamente, aún seguía teniendo su bloqueo mental, solo podía defenderse de manera física** —Sé que esta dimensión y la mía son mundos muy diferentes, lo que hay en mi mundo no debería existir aquí — **Add estaba convencido de lo que decía, sin embargo, el presenciarla nuevamente aun siendo falsa es algo con lo que él no puede lidiar internamente. —** _¡Falsa o real!_ — **Add pensó por un instante** — _¡Sigue teniendo, la apariencia de mi madre!—_

Add recordó esos momentos que pasaba con ella, como cuando su padre lo hacía sentir inservible y una escoria, ella lo acariciaba y le daba ánimos de seguir adelante, siempre con su gran y tierna sonrisa, secando sus lágrimas, fue gracias a ella que pudo seguir adelante y tener esperanza de que algún día, su padre llegase a aceptarlo. Mas ese día nunca ocurrió, cuando ella murió, su cordura y felicidad se fueron con ella.

En su interior, tenía una batalla entre razón y corazón, él sabía que su madre no era real porque usaba la ciencia quien explicaba los principios de las líneas temporales y dimensiones paralelas, que incluso Galveo no podía controlar, mas, sin embargo, su felicidad era mayor ya que si ella era real, significaba que no debería volver al mundo original y vivir su triste realidad y podía quedarse con ella en esa dimensión para siempre. Tomar una decisión para el en ese momento, era casi imposible, no podía lastimar a su madre, pero si no lo hacia quizás podría perder la vida.

 **—** Jejeje, parece ser que solo tienes la cara de ignorante — **La figura de su madre se levantó, pero esta tomo una forma diferente, transformándose en un hombre, con ojos negro, pupilas rojas y pelo blanco, su vestimenta paso a ser morada y vio a los ojos a Add** —Mírate… tan pequeño e inocente jejeje, que patético, pero tus miedos… son una delicia — **El hombre se lanzó sobre Add derribándolo al piso de nuevo, sujetando sus muñecas**.

—¡¿Quién diablos eres?! — **Grito Add en su intento por liberarse de sus agarres, pero la fuerza de ese hombre, era mucho mayor que la suya.**

El hombre de vestimenta morada lo miro por unos momentos a los ojos, dándole una siniestra sonrisa, parecía ser que se divertía haciéndolo sufrir con los pasados traumas de Add.

—¿Acaso importa quién sea yo?... jejeje, se podría decir… que yo soy tu… somos tan similares jejeje… ambos tenemos pasados oscuros, traumas, miedo… — **El hombre se acercó más y olfateo a Add de una manera profunda** —Si, si este aroma es el que me encanta, más ten más miedo — **En un momento de distracción, Add patea el estómago de su atacante, apartándolo de él, llamando a sus dinamos para atacarlo, su bloqueo mental había desaparecido.**

—Kuku, ya veo, no se quien seas, pero eres incluso peor que Galveo, no creas que saldrás ileso, después de haber hecho lo que hiciste, ¡Dinamos! ¡Objetivo fijado! ¡Bomba de Energía! — **Sin embargo, los dinamos no volvieron a obedecer** —¡¿Ahora qué pasa?! ¿eh? ¿no se encuentra objetivo?, _maldita sea, no me creo que se hayan averiado por la estúpida lluvia_ — **Add pensó que los dinamos se habían estropeado por la lluvia, se encontraba nuevamente indefenso, el hombre se acercó a paso lento hacia él, con su cínica sonrisa.**

Add dependía de los dinamos en el combate, sin ellos, Add era un simple humano como cualquier otro, el no hacia esfuerzo físico por ningún motivo, ya que lo veía como algo primitivo, nunca se preocupó por su estética o musculatura, siempre confiaba en su intelecto superior y estrategias.

—¿Te crees valiente y fuerte? jejeje, eres solo un niño creyendo ser un héroe, le fallaste a tu madre, tu padre te vio como un mero objeto para asesinar a quienes se interpusieran en su camino, y más importante… fracasaste en tu promesa de — **Antes de que terminara su frase, Add se lanzó y le propino un puñetazo en la cara del hombre, quien solo río ante su esfuerzo, sujeto la muñeca de Add, junto con su barbilla** —Jejeje, no importa cuanto lo intentes, nunca podrás cumplir tus objetivos, estoy seguro de ello… tienes miedo, eres inseguro y no confías en ti, no importa si te vas de aquí, yo estaré a tu lado… por siempre — **El hombre desapareció riendo ante la última frase.**

Al darse cuenta de que el hombre desapareció, Add quedo arrodillado en el suelo, coloco sus manos sobre su cabeza y comenzó a reírse frenéticamente, como si la misma locura lo invadiera, sentía que dentro de su cuerpo algo estaba cambiando, sentía un inmenso dolor y un calor abrasador, ¿quién era ese hombre? y ¿por qué se relacionó con Add? varias incógnitas nacían en lo que ahora era, la retorcida mente de Add.

Add trataba el mantener la calma, la presión emocional que presencio fue demasiada para él, el ver a su madre aparentemente viva y después verla como quedo después del incendio, era algo que él deseaba no revivir nunca más, en eso comenzó a escuchar una voz que lo llamaba, lo que lo hizo reaccionar.

—¡Albert! ¡Albert! ¿te encuentras bien? — **Mike agitaba y le gritaba preocupado a Add, quien se encontraba en el piso arrodillado** —Escuché que estabas gritando fuera de mi oficina, creí que estabas con alguien, pero al salir vi que estabas discutiendo tu solo, me preocupé por ti, tenías una mirada perdida ¿seguro que puedes trabajar esta noche? — **Mike se preocupaba por Add, quien, al escuchar su voz, despertó de lo que parecía haber sido una pesadilla.**

—¿Eh?, si… estoy bien, solo que… no eh tenido alimento, así que las alucinaciones son efectos secundarios… ¿ _habrá sido por eso realmente_? — **Pensó por un instante** —Iré por unos trozos de pizza, e iré a mi estación de trabajo — **Add estuvo a punto de irse, cuando Mike lo detuvo sujetando su hombro**

—Se me olvidaba mencionar, los animatronicos estarán activos durante la noche, de esa forma evitamos que se oxiden sus partes, solo ten cuidado, porque como te dije andan con un mal funcionamiento — **Mike estaba preocupado por la seguridad de Add, ya que no era la primera vez que algo así ocurría —** Si te ven, pensaran que eres un endo-esqueleto y una de las políticas de la empresa es, que todo animatronico debe tener una carcasa, así que te obligaran a entrar en un animatronico, la sala donde trabajaras tiene dos puertas que se cierran, solo úsalas cuando sea realmente necesario — **Apretó el hombro de Add en signo de preocupación, pero este aparto su mano de él.**

—Je, eh lidiado con cosas mucho peores que con simples montones de chatarra, puedo cuidarme solo así que puede irse ya — **Add estaba seguro de sí, aunque por dentro seguía preocupado por lo que había presenciado hace un momento** —Ahora, si no tiene nada más que decir, váyase y no me moleste — **Add dejo solo a Mike, quien se despidió de él.**

La advertencia de Mike no era para menos, no era la primera vez que los animatronicos atentaban contra la seguridad de los empleados, más específicamente contra los guardias de seguridad nocturnos, en el pasado los antiguos guardias eran encontrados muertos dentro de los trajes de animatronicos.

Después de recoger unos trozos de pizza, Add regreso a su estación de trabajo, la cual le había pedido a sus dinamos que la ordenasen, pues él no soportaba el trabajar en un ambiente sucio y desordenado.

—Kuku, hace años que no probaba el bocado de una buena pizza, dinamos conéctense de forma remota a las cámaras de seguridad del local, desplieguen un mapa holográfico — **A la orden de Add, los dinamos mandaron una señal a las cámaras de seguridad, mostrando los cuartos en donde se encontraban.** —Bien, el plan por ahora, será recuperarme de esa alucinación, en la mañana tendré tiempo de sobra, para buscar el artefacto — **Las alucinaciones de Add lo tenían nervioso, tanto fue así, que no se percató que uno de los animatronicos había abandonado y se encontraba justo detrás de él, preparado para lanzarse en cualquier instante.**


	4. Herida de un recuerdo

**Capítulo 3: Herida de un recuerdo.**

Un animatronico de color morado, asemejando a un conejo; se encontraba detrás de Add, quien aparentemente no se había percatado de su presencia.

Para un ser humano cualquiera, esto habría significado el final, pero Add no era alguien cualquiera, aunque tuviera su mente en otro sitio, él conocía de antemano el entorno que lo rodeaba, utilizando la función de exploración de sus dinamos.

Con un chasquido de dedos, los dinamos dieron una pequeña descarga eléctrica sobre el animatronico, desactivándolo al instante. Él giro la silla y fijo su vista sobre el animal robótico.

—Kukuku, ¿enserio creyó que me tomaría así de fácil? tal vez no pueda hacer ataques, pero aun así puedo sustituir mis fórmulas de ataque, creando un pequeño choque de pulso electromagnético — **Add puso su mano sobre el animatronico, se podía notar en su rostro el interés por desmantelarlo** —es increíble, me recuerda a los nasods de mi época… sin embargo, siento que estos no son robots comunes y corrientes, ¿cómo funcionan sin ordenes? ¿cómo es su programación? ¿qué los impulsa a tener sentimientos asesinos? — **Add se río lentamente, mientras frotaba sus manos, no podía el ocultar su emoción de investigador e ingeniero al formularse esas preguntas.**

El interés de Add era obvio, al ser un ingeniero e investigador, todo lo que desafíe a su lógica y entendimiento es algo por lo que él se interesa, en cierta medida le recordaba a los nasods de su universo, quienes podían acatar órdenes sin rechistar, pero su pensamiento era unilateral y podían ser engañados con suma facilidad.

—¿Deberé comenzar a investigar ahora?, sé que es peligroso, pero si pude hacerme cargo de uno con un pequeño pulso eléctrico los demás no serán problema, kuku, entonces no se diga mas — **Add utilizo a sus dinamos, para llevar al conejo animatronico a la sala de partes** —estupendo, aquí tengo todo lo necesario para comenzar mi investigación, kuku — **Add tomo las herramientas y comenzó a desmantelar al animatronico.**

Add tenía la esperanza de que este animatronico, fuera quien tuviera el dicho artefacto que menciono Galveo antes de botarlo en esa dimensión.

Aunque, en caso de no tener éxito, se conformaría con obtener alguna pista que lo conduzca a su objetivo. Mientras desmantelaba al animatronico, dentro de su cabeza escucho voces, como si alguien le estuviese susurrando. _Ayúdanos, libéranos… por favor_

Eran voces de niños, y de alguna manera Add se sintió adolorido, normalmente el no demuestra sus emociones, no es exageración decir que el las perdió hace tiempo, pero el escuchar a los niños pidiendo ayuda, le recordó a su pasado.

De niño, perdió a su madre, la única luz en su vida, todo su hogar se incendió y él fue vendido como un esclavo, en la cárcel en donde lo tenían cautivo, día y noche suplicaba por ayuda, por libertad, pero nadie le ayudo. Fue entonces, que comenzó a ver por sí mismo y ser egoísta.

—Esas voces… ¿serán reales?, no, solo debo estar cansado, el tiempo de mi dimensión y en esta deben ser diferentes, por ello tengo las repercusiones del azote del tiempo de este universo, si debe ser eso, pero ya que comencé mi investigación, debo terminarla kuku — **Add removió la carcasa del animatronico, y solo estaba un endoesqueleto, lo que vendría a ser como los huesos en los humanos.**

Add dejó escapar un pesado suspiro, los deseos de investigar que ardían en él, desaparecieron al darse cuenta, de que no era más que un simple animatronico común y corriente, no había nada de especial estéticamente.

Pero, aun así, no dejaría una piedra sin mover, decidió continuar con su investigación y analizar la programación del animatronico, quizás así podría saber quién le programo para asesinar.

—Dinamos, inicien protocolo de escaneo, al finalizar, hagan una copia de los datos obtenidos — **los dinamos rodearon al endoesqueleto y comenzaron su función, Add vio la carcasa del animatronico que estaba abierta por la mitad, y algo le llamo la atención** —¿Qué es esto? ¿será una mancha de aceite?, aunque la tonalidad no concuerda con una — **los artilugios de Add habían terminaron con su labor de manera rápida y eficiente.**

Un holograma se proyectó, en el aparecía el animatronico en tres dimensiones, un diagrama, las partes con la que estaba armado y las especificaciones, mientras Add revisaba la información, encontró un archivo encriptado el cual requería una contraseña para visualizarlo.

Claro está, que ese tipo de seguridad tan mezquina, no sería ningún problema para su intelecto, por lo que implanto un virus con sus dinamos al archivo, desbloqueando la contraseña.

—Kuku, esta seguridad tan primitiva, no es rival para mí, ahora veamos el contenido — **Add abrió el archivo y comenzó a leerlo grabando su información, en su agenda mental.**

08 de septiembre de 1987.

Título de la noticia: "Celebración Fatal"

"Un trágico y misterioso accidente en la "pizzería de Freddy Fasbear", la desaparición de cinco niños y el guardia de seguridad. Un grupo de padres quienes celebraban el cumpleaños de sus hijos el mismo día sin dejar rastro alguno, nos cuentan y aseguran que sus hijos desaparecieron en medio del festejo, la última vez dicen haberlos visto con quien parecía ser un empleado vistiendo el antiguo y primer traje de Freddy, un traje hueco de color dorado asemejando a un oso, en donde podía el meterse una persona adulta.

El mayor sospechoso de dicho crimen es el guardia de seguridad, sin embargo, convenientemente dicho empleado también desapareció del lugar, el jefe actual del establecimiento niega saber el paradero del mencionado, las autoridades locales han investigado a fondo el lugar sin tener éxito de encontrar alguna pista relevante.

El sospechoso, porta una gorra y camisa de trabajo morada con el logotipo del establecimiento, pelo blanco, tez blanca, estatura de 1.74m, cuerpo delgado, si usted conoce a alguien que encaje con la descripción o ve alguien sospechoso, favor de comunicarse con las autoridades."

Add se percató de que era una vieja noticia, y aunque en otro momento no hubiese tenido relevancia, había algo que todavía le inquietaba.

Reviso nuevamente la carcasa del animatronico, más específicamente en esa mancha oscura que estaba dentro de ella, tomo una pequeña muestra y uso a sus dinamos para analizarla.

—¿Así que este sitio fue lugar de un crimen? Mike no menciono nada al respecto, solo me conto una historia, pero parece ser que este lugar oculta más secretos de lo que aparenta — **Add se cruzó de brazos, mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos** —no me interesa el saber que ocurrió aquí, pero antes… esa pesadilla se vio tan real, y lo más importante, el sujeto que describen era idéntico a quien me ataco ¿cómo es que Mike no lo vio? — **Add rasco su cabeza intentado encontrar una respuesta lógica a su problema.**

Los dinamos terminaron el análisis, justo como pensaba Add, esa mancha no era de aceite, era sangre.

Normalmente, una persona estaría sorprendida o en cierta medida temerosa de lo que estaba presenciando, sin embargo, Add no era esa clase de persona todo lo que aprendía y que podía ser fundamental e interés para él, lo memorizaba en lo él decía ser su agenda mental.

—Ya veo, unos niños y un guardia desaparecidos, unos animatronicos que buscan asesinar a los guardias nocturnos y una mancha de sangre dentro de una de las carcasas, creó que me doy una idea del porque no encontraron a nadie — **Add cerro su mano derecha, postrándola sobre su mentón mientras pensaba en una teoría.**

Su concentración fue interrumpida mediante el sonar de una alarma, la cual indicaba el final de su turno, el investigar y desmantelar al animatronico le llevo todo su tiempo.

Add suspiro y volvió a armar al animatronico, no podía correr el riesgo de que, por un pequeño descuido le prohibieran interactuar con ellos nuevamente o en el peor de los casos, despedirlo.

—Bueno, mi turno termina ahora, no encontré alguna pista que me llevase al artefacto, pero encontré una pista que me ayudara con el problema de la ilusión — **Add comenzó a montar la carcasa nuevamente, mientras replanteaba su teoría.**

 _Si mi teoría es correcta, el guardia de seguridad o los niños, estuvieron atrapados dentro de estos robots… pero ¿cuál fue el motivo del crimen? Y más importante, ¿en que se beneficiaba el homicida?_

Add se secaba el sudor de la frente al terminar de armar al animatronico, la sala de partes no tenía aire acondicionado y a pesar de que sus dinamos tienen la función de enfriamiento, estaban ocupados con los análisis. A pesar de ser útiles, solo pueden hacer una función.

En eso, se escuchó una voz femenina proviniendo fuera de la sala de partes, Add pensó que el lugar ya estaba abierto al público, y quería mantenerse lo más alejado posible ya que no gustaba el interactuar mucho con las personas, solo con quienes podrían darle valiosa información o eran manipulables.

 _Si viene a por pizza o algo, no hay cocineros ni nada, así que lárguese._ **Era lo que Add quería decir en ese momento, sin embargo, al ver a la persona dueña de la voz su corazón se detuvo.**

Una mujer de tez blanca, pelo largo blanco, de estatura mediana se presentó ante la mirada de Add, ambos se vieron fijamente y en su mirada, se podía notar dolor y felicidad.

Ninguno de los dos hizo movimientos, estaban en shock, hasta que la mujer dio un paso al frente de manera pesada para a continuación correr y abrazar a Add con fuerza.

—¡Mi niño! ¡mi precioso hijo, estas a salvo! — **La mujer parecía ser una de las madres en la noticia que Add había leído, Add seguía en estado de shock** —¡Creí que te había perdido! ¡gracias al cielo que estas bien! — **la mujer comenzó a llorar de alegría, era como si sus ojos se transformaran en cataratas que rompieron una represa.**

Esa mujer, esa persona, era idéntica a la madre de Add, todo su porte, carácter, físico y afecto, eran iguales es por lo que Add quedo en estado de shock, la meta final del chico, era re-encontrarse con su madre y, si había alguien idéntica a ella en este universo ¿no era para el tentador el quedarse?

Al ver a la mujer, recordó los últimos momentos traumáticos de su vida, como su auténtica madre, era consumida por el fuego, regalándole una tierna sonrisa de amor. La vieja herida de Add, se había vuelto a abrir y era más profunda esta vez.

Finalmente, Add recobro la compostura y aparto a la mujer de su lado, aunque él realmente no quería.

—¿Perdón? señora, creo que me confunde con alguien más — **en ese momento mantener su personalidad fría y tajante, era el mayor reto que había enfrentado en su corta vida.**

—¿Enserio?... pero, eres idéntico a mi hijo, solo que… mayor, han pasado años y es normal que estés más grande, ¿acaso no te llamas Edward? — **la mujer acaricio gentilmente el rostro de Add, su mano tan delicada y suave, le recordaba a los cariños de su verdadera madre.**

Ese nombre, escucharlo de ella hizo que la sangre de Add se helara, Add era solo un término acuñado por él mismo, se denominaba a si mismo Add del verbo "añadir", donde adquiría más conocimientos, su nombre real era Edward.

Add cerro sus puños con fuerza, casi parecía que se romperían, los deseos de abrazarla y llorar estaban por ganarle, pero muy a su pesar su inteligencia era su peor enemiga en estos momentos, conociendo las dimensiones alternas él sabía que esta mujer, aunque se parecía a su madre no lo era, la suya yacía hecha ceniza.

—Lo lamento, pero mi nombre es Add, como le dije me confundió con alguien mas — **Add retiro lentamente la mano de la mujer, pero inmediatamente lo abrazo nuevamente.** —Oiga, ya le dije que — **antes de terminar su frase, la mujer acaricio su cabeza con delicadeza.**

—Puede y que tengas razón… y haya pasado lo peor… pero al menos, al menos permíteme estar así un momento, llevo años buscando a mi pequeño adorado, permíteme unos minutos de felicidad… por favor — **esas palabras se clavaron en el corazón frio de Add, quien inconscientemente abrazo a la mujer, pero contuvo las lágrimas.**

Add buscaba salvar a su madre y la mujer buscaba salvar a su hijo, dos dimensiones distintas, pero dos sentimientos mutuos se encontraron en un mismo sitio, Add pensó por un momento el quedarse en esa dimensión y hacerse pasar por su hijo, así ambos salían ganando. Era una decisión exquisita y que le ahorraría mucho trabajo, ambos se abrazaron y solo el llanto de la mujer hacía eco en el restaurante.


End file.
